


we're looking for something dumb to do

by adamngoodbatch (sibbed)



Series: Drabbles, prompts & whatever [14]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Champagne, M/M, Wedding Fluff, and slight drunkness, some wedding jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibbed/pseuds/adamngoodbatch
Summary: “Evan Buckley, you shut your mouth, and respect your elders.”“Right, Elder Diaz,” Buck kisses Eddie’s cheek, “I’m so deeply profoundly sorry. Whatever can I do to fix this shameful affront?”“Maybe marry me?”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Drabbles, prompts & whatever [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745209
Comments: 14
Kudos: 144





	we're looking for something dumb to do

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "“I feel sick…so anxious and sick and like my heart is trying to beat its way out of my chest.” 
> 
> For the amazing [Katie](https://firstdegreefangirl.tumblr.com/) who prompted this decades ago and I just... welp.
> 
> And a dedication of this teeny tiny fluffy ficlet for Bday girl [KitKat](https://kitkat0723.tumblr.com/)  
> Happy BDAY!

Finding themselves alone for the first time in hours feels like such a treat for Buck and Eddie. They pick up one champagne flute each and Eddie clashes them together. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Buck beams at him.

“You’re here,” Eddie says as he places a hand on Buck’s waist. The feel of the soft fabric helps calm him down for a minute. He sips on his drink and gives Buck a chaste kiss on the lips.

“Yes, and you are here with me.”

“Always.” The bubbles from the champagne are already traveling up to Eddie’s brain. But he still feels his heart beating erratically and he downs his champagne in one big gulp. “I feel sick…so anxious and sick and like my heart is trying to beat its way out of my chest.”

“God, how much have you had to drink already?”

“Evan Buckley, you shut your mouth, and respect your elders.”

“Right, Elder Diaz,” Buck kisses Eddie’s cheek, “I’m so deeply profoundly sorry. Whatever can I do to fix this shameful affront?”

“Maybe marry me?”

“Right, I thought that was what we were doing all along.”

“Don’t try to be funny, Buck, I think I might actually throw up.”

“Come on,” Buck fills Eddie’s flute with more champagne, “drown your sorrows in champagne.”

“Are you trying to get me all drunk to have your way with me?” Eddie gulps his second drink and waves the flute in front of Buck’s face. “More.”

“First of all, I think your sisters already gave you enough alcohol to get a whole army drunk. And second, my dearest, both you and I know that getting you drunk? That is not required for me to have my way with you.” Buck fills both their champagnes flutes. “Last one, for the ride.”

“Ok, so, we’re doing this?” Eddie sips on his drink and finally the nausea retreats and he feels his whole body relax.

“Dude, I thought you were on board with this whole situation, since, you know, we already did get married. This is just a party.” Buck chuckles and lets go of Eddie. “You know what that is, right? Like they are supposed to be all fun and shit.”

"I love you." Eddie pouts and blinks slowly. “I still have a right to be nervous.”

“Don’t give me that look.“ Buck walks to the car waiting for them and reaches for Eddie’s hand. “Come on, let’s go.”

“Right, time to face the music.”

Buck snorts. “Yes, husband, time to face the music.”


End file.
